civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
C-evo strategy guide points to consider
General & unique strategies to explain to new users... Well, here's some general things: * Extracting Tile Resources - especially early on, then special tiles. * Setting Government Spending - Science vs Production vs Economy, learning to switch quickly when need be. * Keeping them happy - How to, the costs of doing so, and when to not care (later). * Scouting quickly & cheaply - especially early on. * Diplomacy - Cease Fire/Peace/Friendly, How to Trade, Trading Advances, Getting 2for1, Using "?", Gifts to increase one's standing, Getting just National/Military/Map Info, When to Ally and the draw-backs of sharing maps, Trading for Advances just prior to completion, Trading Military units, Tactical Donations. * Examining Intransitive Relations - Defensive (Turtling), Assertive (Expansionistic), Aggressive (all-out-attack), Cheap Defense & Overweight, Cheap Explore & Horseback/Alpine, Cheap Attack & Ballistics. When to use and when to switch these primary strategies. * Military (Land) Units - Tile Defense Bonuses, Suicide Cross, ZOC, Warrior Code, Bronze Working, Construction (Fortress), Zeus's (Polytheism), Monotheism, Chivalry & Sun Tsu's, Iron Working, Gunpowder, Bridge Building (Overweight), Ballistics (Bombardment), Theology(Fundamentalism), Tactics (Military Academy & Alpine), Explosives, Steel (Defensive Bunker), Conscription, Democracy, Communism (Fanaticism), Automobile, Mobile Warfare, Mass Production, Robotics, Composites, Lasers, material Tech. * Naval units - Suicide Cross, ZOC, Map Making (Transports), Seafaring, Navigation, Engineering, Gunpowder, Ballistics, Steam Engine, Physics(?), Magnetism, Explosives (Canals), Combustion Engine (Subs), Amphibious Warfare, Radio (Radar), Advanced Flight(Aircraft Carriers), Nuclear Power, Advanced Rocketry(Anti-Aircraft), Material Tech & Artificial Intelligence. * Air Units - Medicine (Military Bases), Tactics, Suicide Cross, Fuel issues, ZOC, Flight, Rocketry (Jet Engines), Radio(?), Electronics, Advanced Flight (Airports & Bombs), Miniaturization, Composites, Combined Arms (Transports), Stealth, Smart Weapons, Artificial Intelligence. * Transporting - Loading, Unloading, Delays during Landings, Medical Ships (Medicine). * Stealth - Spies, Spy planes, ZOC, Sabotage, Getting Reports, as Anti-Spies. * City Seizures - Attacking, Invading, Population Decrease, Under Control, Corruption, integration. * City Structures - Building, Buying, Selling, Using Trade, moving the Palace. * Government - Choosing, Switching, Anarchy, Recovering City balance. * Sciences - Trading Advances, Libraries & Observatory, Zeus Wonder, Great Library, Leonardo's, University, Newton's, Spying, Computers, Computing Tech. * Economy - Markets, Banks, The Corporation. * Production - Tile Resources, The Wheel & Roads, Government Choices, Map Making, Oracle & Hanging Gardens, Science (Resources), Scientists, Industrialization, Power Plants, Refining, Railroads, Automobile, Hoover Dam, Mass Production (Resources), Robotics, Nano Tech. * Food - Tile Resources, Pottery, Map Making, Seafaring, Scientists, Refrigeration, Synthetic Foods, Balancing Resources. * Pollution - Dirty Production, Power Plant Choice(s), Tile Production decrease, Clean Up, Recycling. * City Size - Tile Food, Granary, Aqueduct (Construction), Settlers/Scientist, Statue of Liberty (Democracy), Sewers (Sanitation), Size 21, Conscription, Reducing to Zero, Unit Support & Disbanding. * City Defense - Tile Bonus, Walls, Great Wall (Engineering), Coastal Defense (Metallurgy), Command Bunker (Steel), SAM Defense (Advanced Rocketry). * Wonders - * Space Race - Space Port (Space Flight), Trading Space parts, Seizing Space ports, Developing Limited Special Resource Tiles: Mercury & Self Contained Environments, Cobalt & Impulse Drives, Uranium & Transtellar Colonization. That's all for now, beware any typos or mistakes i made... =) (Unsigned, by "anonymous" contributor 2009-12-07T07:14:23 98.246.108.100 ) Category:Strategies (C-evo)